The present invention relates to text messages and, more particularly, to intercepting text messages while driving.
Texting while driving, also called texting and driving, is the act of composing, sending, receiving, and/or reading text messages, email, or making other similar use of the web on a mobile phone while operating a motor vehicle. Texting while driving is considered dangerous by most people, including authorities, and in some places, has either been outlawed or restricted. A study involving commercial vehicle operators conducted in September 2009 concluded that though incidence of texting within their dataset was low, texting while driving increased the risk of accident significantly. Needless to say, as of the date accompanying this document, many now consider texting and driving a risk to human life like never before as it is now responsible for 30% to 40% of all traffic deaths. More people are killed by texting and driving than by driving under the influence of alcohol or drug use.
As can be seen, there is now a need for a software application that intercepts text messages while the user is driving.